Wrong
by Jade Fervidus
Summary: Caleb knows it's wrong. He knows that he shouldn't feel the way he does. He knows that he shouldn't ruin both of their lives. He knows he shouldn't have hurt her. But he can't help himself. Pogue Parry just has that effect on him. Rated T for language.


**Wrong  
**by  
Jade Fervidus

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing/s:** One-sided Caleb/Pogue  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Fandom:** The Covenant

**Warnings:** One-sided _slash_. _Swearing_. There's nothing overtly graphic, but if you don't like the idea of one man lusting after another, please return to the search page.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant, its characters or settings: Renny Harlin and Screen Gems do. I just like using them for my own tales.

* * *

**Wrong**

He knows it's wrong.

He knows it's masochistic.

He knows it's sadistic to Sarah. And Kate.

What about Reid and Tyler?

But he can't stop.

Caleb couldn't remember exactly when his feelings towards his brother changed. They had always been close, ever since they were old enough to crawl. The two oldest Sons did everything together. They both scraped their knees for the first time on the same day, gotten their first shot, had their first haircut, had their first sleepover and passed (and failed) their first test together. Perhaps it was the closeness and the reluctance to change their friendship that had caused Caleb to suppress his feelings for the blond biker.

Or maybe it was their relationship with their other two brothers. Reid and Tyler were the most open-minded people Caleb had the fortune to know. They had been completely open with their brothers about their experimentation and the resulting changes in their behaviour. Reid was currently in every males dream; in a happy ménage-à-trois with a two curvaceous blondes. Tyler was dating one of their classmates, Alex, and the two had never been happier.

While they were incredibly supportive and welcoming, they had never 'tested' on one another. Which surprised Caleb and Pogue. After all, they were best friends; it would make sense if they admitted to fooling around together. And that was what held Caleb back from doing anything. Them, and Sarah and Kate.

_Sarah._

Her name drifted through Caleb's guilt-flooded mind as he stared out of his bedroom window listlessly. Like a whisper carried on the wind, a droplet of water into a pond. It was a sweet, quiet sound that churned the guilt harder in Caleb's gut and caused anger to swirl in his mind.

When Sarah had come to Spenser Academy, Caleb had seen her as nothing less than an angel, sent to rescue him from Hell. She was sweet, funny and laidback. She didn't judge him by his name or his money, like every other girl. She thought it was noble when he had told her that he lived at home to take care of his mother. She was a breath of fresh air, so to speak.

It was a punch in the face to Caleb every time he thought of _him_ as he made love to Sarah. Caleb's mind turned the soft curves of her body into hard plains of muscle as he thrust in and out of her willing body. Instead of seeing his girlfriend's face, he saw the squared jaw and hazel eyes that haunted him. His lust was not driven by Sarah, oh no, but by the tanned, muscled man he called his best friend.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I can't do this anymore," he told her sadly.

She looked back at him in disbelief. Her normally pale skin turned a shade lighter, blue eyes going wide as her mind processed what her lover had just said. Caleb could do nothing but watch as the tears welled in her eyes and slipped out onto her cheeks. "W-what?"

Caleb recoiled at the crack in her voice as if she'd slapped him. He wanted to close the distance between them, to hold her close to him and coo sweet nothings in her ear until the pain was naught but a distance memory. But he couldn't do it. He loved her, he truly did, but it wasn't enough. She was too good for him. She deserved someone who could fully attend to her, someone who could hold her and love her and shower her with the affection she infinitely deserved.

"I know you heard me." He didn't mean to sound insensitive, but it came out that way. "It's just… It's different now. I'll always love you. You showed me what love is. But I don't feel the same way anymore." A sadistic voice in the back of the brunette's head chose that time to whisper a reminder that _he_ wouldn't act this way.

Sarah opened her mouth to retort but no sound came out. She blinked, sending another stream of tears onto her cheeks, before shaking her head. "I can't think of anything I've done. But," she hesitated, voice soft, "there's really no hope, is there?"

Caleb considered his options. He could take Sarah back and make her happy again. No, he couldn't; he refused to betray her like that. "No, I'm sorry."

The blonde nodded her head once, as if reaffirming something in her head. She then turned on her heel and left, calmly striding back towards Spenser's campus as Caleb turned and thumped his head on a nearby wall. He never wanted to hurt her. What was wrong with him?

_Well, congratulations, jerkoff, _a sour voice inside Caleb's head said. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Reid's. _You just got rid of the best thing you've had in eighteen years because you're hopelessly in love with someone who will never love you back. You satisfied yet, you masochistic asshole?_

* * *

"You haven't been subtle, Caleb," said Tyler gently. "And Sarah came to see me last week about you guys splitting up."

The older brunette felt his world crumble. He had thought he was being careful around his brothers; he hadn't looked at _him _anymore often than he used to, nor had he touched or spoken to _him_ differently. The only time his… infatuation… was present was when Caleb was alone, particularly if he was in the shower.

Oh, God…

The night before last saw Caleb share Tyler and Alex's dorm room when his family home had been undergoing renovations. That night the three young men had met up with Reid, his girlfriends, _him_ and Kate. Hours dragged by painfully slowly as Caleb watched _him_ bend over the pool table to take a shot, and the way _he _danced. Once arriving back at the dorm, he had beaten the lovers to the shower and relieved himself of the problem in his jeans, moaning _his _name all the while.

He saw the defiant glint is his youngest brother's eyes and knew lying would do no good. Resigned to his fate and possible imminent death, he responded, "What am I going to do?"

Reid sunk down into the chair beside Tyler. "Well, you've right and royally fucked shit up, haven't you?" His ice blue eyes were narrowed and glaring at his older brother.

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler scolded. "We're here to help, Cay."

Caleb shook his head. No. Just, no. This wasn't going to happen. "There's nothing to help with, Tyler."

Tyler opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Reid. "What the fuck do you mean, 'nothing'? I may be blond, but I'm not a fuckin' idiot. You practically pant and drool after this guy."

Caleb glared at him. What he chose to do with his feelings was none of the nosy blonds' business. "I am not going to do anything, because I refuse to destroy _his_ life like I've done my own."

He stood and walked away from the table, leaving an angry Reid and a saddened Tyler in his wake.

* * *

Tired, angry, desperate and confused, Caleb bought a beer from the bar and sunk down into a deserted corner booth. His newly found hiding spot offered a perfect view of the man who haunted his mind's eye and said man's girlfriend as they grinded on the dance floor.

He sipped at the bitter liquid as his eyes narrowed in on them. The fingers on his unoccupied hand tightened into a fist when he saw Kate laugh as they danced. His knee began to bounce as _he _pulled her hips closer, holding them tight. His jaw clenched when he saw _him _lean down to whisper something in her ear. His gut twisted as Kate turned her face upwards and planted a soft kiss on _his _lips before darting away to retrieve their jackets. His throat closed over as _he_ followed her.

But nothing hurt as much as the crushing pain of his heart compressing in his chest as the man of his innermost desires stepped under the clear yellow lights near the entrance.

The lights were angled perfectly; they made _him _appear ethereal. Soft yellow fluorescence ricocheted off _his_ dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders. It highlighted the tight jeans and black muscle shirt _he_ wore, making the agile muscles of _his_ body more prominent. _His_ face shone with happiness as he was joined by his lover and, hand in hand, they exited the bar. Caleb watched them go, chugging the rest of his beverage.

He knows it's wrong.

_But it's, oh, so right._

He knows it's masochistic.

_He can't live without the pain._

What about Reid and Tyler?

_It's not up to them._

He loves Pogue Parry with all his heart. It tears at his heart and brings him nothing other than pain and sadness. It's a dead weight in his stomach, his chest, his head. He doesn't care. His body craves _him_ like it craves oxygen. He knows it's wrong.

But he can't stop.

_And he doesn't want to._

* * *

**Author's note: **Whoa, that was angsty. Even for me. :) I was feeling in the mood to write some Covenant slash tonight, and here it is! I hope you liked Caleb's semi-sweet torture enough to leave me a review… *winks suggestively*


End file.
